linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
My December
"My December" is a song by the nu metal band Linkin Park. Song "My December" was written by Mike Shinoda while the band was on tour and recorded after the release of Hybrid Theory, their debut album. One of Linkin Park's softest songs, it features no distorted guitar elements and is carried mainly by piano. It was originally recorded for inclusion on KROQ's "The Real Slim Santa" CD and was first performed at KROQ Almost Acoustic Christmas 2000. Lyrics This is my December This is my time of the year This is my December This all so clear This is my December This is my snow covered home This is my December This is me alone And I (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed) And I (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that) And I (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed) And I (Take back all the things that I said to you) And I'd Give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to This is my December These are my snow covered trees This pretending This is all I need And I (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed) And I (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that) And I (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed) And I (Take back all the things that I said to you) And I'd Give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to This is my December This is my time of the year This is my December This all so clear Give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to Give it all away Just to have somewhere to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to Music video Availability Although the song isn't featured on any studio album, it is available on more records than any other Linkin Park song and was first made available by Linkin Park on the One Step Closer CD single, along with "High Voltage", a B-side to Hybrid Theory. The song is available on the following: *"Kevin and Bean: The Real Slim Santa" (KROQ Christmas CD) (2000) *"One Step Closer" (CD single) (2001) *"Frat Party at the Pankake Festival" (DVD-Audio) (2001) *"Hybrid Theory" (Import & Special editions) (2001 & 2002) ** also available as a bonus track when the whole album is purchased on iTunes *"In the End: Live & Rare" (only available in Japan) (2002) *"LP Underground 2.0" (limited edition fan club CD) (2002) *"My Dcmbr Reanimation Promo CD NOTE: A live version is available on the "Somewhere I Belong" CD single and as an iTunes bonus track for "Reanimation". Remixes & Covers In 2002, a remix of the song made by Mickey P. and featuring Kelli Ali, entitled '''"My